WQIV
WQIV is a MyNetworkTV affiliate that serves the Savannah, GA market. It broadcasts on Channel 23 and is owned by Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation. History WQIV signed on the air back on November 26th, 1985 and signed on as WNTB and originally signed on as an independent. WNTB remained as an independent for nearly 10 years until January 1995 when the newly formed The WB Network signed on. WNTB switched affiliations from Independent to The WB and changed call letters from WNTB to WNWB to reflect their new affilation. WNWB remained as an affiliate of The WB for 11 years until 2006 when The WB and UPN merged to form The CW as well as MyNetwork TV. WNWB decided to switch affiliations yet again, this time affiliating with The CW and changing call letters for a third time from WNWB to WQIV. WQIV remained as an affiliate of The CW until late 2014 when the fictional tv station realignment occurred. WQIV switched affiliations for a fourth time this time switching to MyNetworkTV and as of January 2015, it has remained as an affiliate of MyNetworkTV. On January 1, 2017, WQIV was sold by Nexstar to Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation. News/Station Presentation Website History *1996-2001: www.wb23savannah.com *2001-2006: www.wqiv.com *2006-present: www.cw23.com *2015-present: www.my23.com Newscast Titles *Star 23 News (1985-1996) *WB 23 News (1996-2006) *CW 23 News (2006-2015) *My23 News (2015-present) Station Slogans *We're The Ones! (1985-1989) *Your Movie Station (1989-1992) *Keep Your Eyes on Us (1992-1995) *You'll Find Your Friends on Star 23 (1995-1996; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *We Stand Out to WB 23 (1996-1997; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *It's All Right Here on WB 23 (1997-1998; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *Dubba-Dubba-Dubba WB 23 (1998-1999; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *The Best is Yet to Come on WB 23 (1999-2000; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *My Favorite Shows are on WB 23 (2000-2001; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *More People Turn to WB 23 Than any other Station (2001-2002; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *WB 23 is Here For Laughs (2002-2003; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *WB 23 is Always On (2003-2004; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *Keep Us Laughing on WB 23 (2004-2005; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *The Best Shows are on WB 23 (2005-2006; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *Catch the Brightest Stars on WB 23 (2006; localized version of The WB ad campaign; this was the last slogan before switching to The CW in 2006) *Free to Be CW 23 (2006-2007; localized version of The CW ad campaign) *CW 23, Every Night is Good (2007-2008; localized version of The CW ad campaign) *CW 23, TV to Talk About (2011-2013; localized version of The CW ad campaign) *CW 23, TV Now (2013-2015; localized version of The CW ad campaign) Current On-Air Staff Michael Edmond - News Director *Jamie Steele - anchor; weeknights at 10 *Nolan Pittman - anchor; weeknights at 10 *Melinda Freeman - anchor; weekend evenings My23 Super Weather Meteorologists *Luis Baker - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 10 *Andy Goetz - meteorologist; weekend evenings My23 Sportsdesk Team *Steve Carr - sports director; weeknights at 10 *Michael Rush - sports reporter; weekend evenings Current On-Air Reporters *Kelly Wanderburg - general assignment reporter *Samuel Preece - general assignment reporter *Melissa Sandefer - general assignment reporter *Diane Wills - general assignment reporter *Jett Palmer - general assignment reporter *Meredith Ganndell - general assignment reporter *Sandra Stevens - general assignment reporter *Blanche Whittenburg - general assignment reporter *Jeff Rosenton - general assignment reporter Category:MyNetworkTV affiliated stations Category:Former independent stations Category:Former CW Affiliates Category:Former WB network affiliates Category:Former CW affiliated stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1985 Category:Channel 23 Category:Savannah Category:Georgia Category:Savannah, GA Category:Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation Category:Former Independent stations